Unbury me
by dyehanna1
Summary: When you died, I died with you, memories of us tore me apart. But then, someone else came along and made me happy. It looks like you're back, and I can barely keep my sanity. I bonnie Bennett, love you, Jeremy Gilbert crazily.


The characters are not mine, they belong to CW, Smith and their respective creators, the story however is mine and if by any chance you end up liking it, then I'm really humbled. I may introduce some original characters, this story will not necessarily follow TVD.

In all honesty, Jeremy was not my first choice for Bonnie; I didn't know what to make of their relationship; which was why I initially found it very hard to write anything substantial about them. Now, I'm coming around and I just find them soo incredibly adorable. I'm still a 100 percent Bamonite; 90 percent Jonnite and a 1000 percent Bonnite. Why? Because Kat Graham brings so much life into Bonnie, and as much as the writers keep pushing her to the back; she's still the brightest star in my eyes; so Bonnie haters, deal with it; or better yet, go kick so rocks because let's face it, they could pair her with a table and the chemistry would still be right there in your face. Kat Graham rocks, so does Bonnie Bennett.

This is a Triangle (I think) and it's eventually going to have a lot of Damon in it in the distant future; but ultimately, this is a Bonnie and Jeremy ship. I haven't made a proper video to this story but this one may hold you up till make the full one, it's called **"Bonnie and Jeremy, don't give up on my now."** I'm just waiting on new awesome clips and interactions between Bonnie, Jeremy and Damon, when TVD returns next week.

**Chapter 1 **

Just outside Jeremy's window, a crow perched on the nearby tree; if Bonnie didn't know any better, she would say she was being followed. The sounds that came of the dark bird's gullet was deafening; Bonnie opened the windows; and shooed the bird; but the bird was not intimidated. Instead, it blinked at her in a very cocky manner and pranced around on the branches in a dancing motion, with its head to the side, jerking up and down, as if it was celebrating something. It began singing the Black eye peas. "_Ha ha ha And pump it louder, And pump it louder, And pump it louder. Turn up the radio. Blast your stereo." _

"It's bad enough that I'm a witch, now I'm crazy too." Just as she began to chuckle at the crow, then she heard him come in.

Bonnie had been waiting for what felt like eternity; when he finally walked into his room. His eyes, it was as if they had no soul in them; she searched deeper from a yonder, but the lights had been snuffed out, all she felt was darkness, the kind of darkness that strikes fear in a human heart, in the shadows of the night.

"Jer…babe?"

She called out his name and moved closer to touch him; he docked to the side, to have her touch him, and feel him, and know the man he had become scared him shitless. If she knew, she would leave, she would definitely leave him. To save himself the pain and heartache, he knew what he had to do would break them both, he knew he was not strong enough to walk away. They had just started dating for like five seconds, and now it has to end because he had begun to represent everything she resented.

When Vicky died, all he wanted was to dive into the world of supers, his sole intention was to use Anna so that she would turn him into a Vamp; but then he fell in love with her. And then it happened again, Anna died, and it was then that he had realized that he possessed the ultimate kiss of death. He swore up and down that he would never forget Anna, he would never love another, he would never breathe without her; that was until he saw Bonnie Bennett in a new light. Amazingly, his memories of Anna began to fade away, he started to breathe without her; he started to love someone else, and this time, it felt so great, Jeremy Gilbert was almost whole again. He had Bonnie Bennett in his world, and everything was alright.

Bonnie was caught off guard when he stepped out of her reach; she knew something was off, but she missed him. He only went away for the weekend, but she felt as if he had been away for too long, she wanted to touch him, kiss him; and finally, do ungodly things to his body. The closer she walked toward him, the farther she felt away from him.

Her face fell to the floor, her stomach was in disarray, her blood was boiling over as if there was turmoil in the pits of Hades; something did not feel right. "Jeremy you are scaring me."

He wanted to leave the room, far the hell away from her, away from this murdafucking town, his feet just would not move.

Just this once, he would not crumble, he would not falter, he would face his devastating future like a man, on his own. He knew he could not be around her, not anymore; they were now on opposing sides. He cleared his throat. "I need you to stay away from me."

"Jeremy, what did I do?"

Jeremy had always been a bad liar; he never could hide his feeling well when it came to the Bennett witch; maybe it's because he trusted her; maybe it's because she knew him too damn well that she could read him like a book; maybe it's because she was his first true love.

He was split and conflicted; he had no clue how to do this….."Bonnie" her name twirled with the minty wind that came out of his breath.

"Yes Jer." She looked at him nervously.

He struggled to hold back the tears that were threatening to slip out of his eye lids. "You know I love you right?" he was now in front of her. For some reason, he ended on his knees, with his eyes looking up and hers looking down, into his.

Her right hand automatically ran into his hair; the right side of his face was pressed against her stomach; her skin felt wet from his tears. She felt something else too, he felt cold, very cold, as cold as death; iced death.

She instantly tensed up and slowly removed his hands from her waist and began to move away; she was taking in gulps of air, yet she could not breath. He looked at her and shook his head, "Please don't…..don't walk away."

While she began to tremble uncontrollably; she covered her lips with her hand to suppress an oncoming muffle "Nooo…Not you, please tell me this isn't you. You can't….Jeremy…you can't be…a…"

She turned her back against him, she could not bring herself to look at him, nor complete the sentence because she felt suffocated by the words; they got stuck in her vocal cord. He stood right behind her; he was as close as he could get without actually touching her. " Say it," he whispered at the back of her ears.

She turned around with tears pouring down her face; he could see the fear in her eyes, her heart was pounding like thunder; even more liters of tears broke out like a Tsunami. She felt like the rug had been yanked from under her; she felt empty like a gutted fish that was in the last phase of its life. "V-A-M-P-I-R-E." she mumbled under her breath and quickly faced the wall.

He wanted to console her and tell her he was still the same guy, was determined more than ever to take that leap of faith; it may not be so bad after all. He moved forward and she moved backwards and ran out of the door. It was then it dawned on him that their world was on the brink of crashing down; everything was about to change and there is no going back now. He did not follow her, he could not follow her, he should have known better than to fall in love again.

Fact, some people were just born unlucky and Jeremy Gilbert seemed to be one of them.

**So this is the first chapter and I'm still throwing ideas around in my head, let me know what you think.**


End file.
